A Little Misunderstanding
by SuperSockMonkey
Summary: What if Bowser kidnapped someone else by accident? Luna finds herself in this situation, and how will she get out? Rated K , cute humorous story, enjoy everyone!
1. Chapter 1

_Alright everyone! First story with my OC! Let's see how it'll turn out. Just a playful little experiment, but I'm sure to write more! :D_

__...__

Luna walked down the main street of Peach's Castle's Toad Town. She breathed in the evening air of the wonderful fantasy land. Tonight was the costume party at Peach's castle! She could hardly wait for tonight to come! And she was going to fool everybody- even her best friend Harmony.

"Luna! Hey!" Harmony ran up to her. "We should be getting ready! It's only a couple of hours away!" And indeed it was.

"I know I was on my way towards Peach's castle with my costume. See? It's in my bag."

"Whoa, your highness, you're going to look JUST like Peach." Harmony smiled.

"And what are you going as?" Luna asked being overly excited.

"Well, I haven't really decided yet. I WAS going to go as a toad… but that'd be really stupid. I guess I can go as Daisy. That would make sense, considering you're already my friend."

"Yup, now let's hurry so we can get ready." The two friends rushed to the castle seen the oddest sight of Mario running across the hall in his underwear with Peach trying to hold back her giggles. She was unsuccessful.

"Um, Peach, what's Mario doing?" Harmony asked trying not to stare.

"He's trying to get his classic Tanooki suit from Toadsworth, but the old coot's fussing that the suit is too overdone."

"Hahaha, but it's adorable! Shouldn't you tell Toadsworth?"

"I know, but this is too funny. Now hurry on to the guest rooms to get changed! There are only two hours left and a lot of setting up!"

Later that day…

At the party, Luna and Harmony were dancing in the main hall joined by two Toads dressed as Yoshis.

Harmony whispered to Luna, "Even though this is a costume party, everybody thinks you're Peach!"

Luna whispered back, "And everybody thinks that you're Daisy. Hey, you may have a chance at Luigi and even he wouldn't know!" They both giggled, "Let's go get Peach and Mario; it's time for everyone to know who's who. Excuse us, Toad Yoshis."

Near Peach's bedroom, Luna knocked on the door to inform Peach it's time. She stepped out and they gasped at her disguise. Peach looked like a blonder version of Rosalina.

"Wow! Queen of the Lumas, let us escort you with your Tanooki prince." Harmony bowed.

"Daisy- I mean… Harmony, that's the problem, he's still chasing Toadsworth, and even I couldn't get him to stop. I guess he'll give in when I come to the party. Come on!" They walked down to the party and everyone bowed at the three princesses. Luna piped up.

"Since Toadsworth is being a pain in the butt, Mario will join us shortly, and now to reveal who we really are… This is-" but she was cut off. Just then, Bowser lowered down through the roof on a smaller version of the Koopa Cruiser (vehicle being from Superstar Saga), making his own doorway. The Toad Yoshis or Yoshi Toads (whatever they were trying to be) unzipped and became Bowser's minion Koopas.

"GWAHAHAHA, because of this party, everyone's let their guard down. My intelligence is beyond yours! And my Princess Peach is within my grapes… clasp…!" Bowser looked down on his index cards Kamek had written down for him. The words were too tough. Kamek whispered to him and Bowser finished, "GRASP." And with that, the Koopas grabbed Luna, thinking she was Peach, and carried them to the Cruiser.

"LET ME GO IDIOTS!" Luna screamed as she was carried off to the ship and they took off. Mario came running into the hall, still zipping his Tanooki suit unaware of the recent tragedy.

"Am Ia late?" He smiled and frowned as he looked at the true Peach and Harmony gaping at the sky.

"Crap." Harmony said.


	2. Chapter 2

_Haha! Another chapter! Oh what shall our heroes do next? And if anyone ever feels like commenting, tell me how you like the story!_

__...__

"And cut," said Harmony. If only she were directing a movie, and it could all just come back. But no, she was now seeing what it must like to be Mario… only she wasn't a superhero. Peach filled in Mario as he embarrassingly changed back into his red clad outfit. She wasn't sure what was going to happen. This wasn't Peach, so what was Bowser going to do? Peach was thinking the same thing.

"Um, Mario, I think it's time we go and rescue Luna. When Bowser finds out she's not me, he's going to be very upset. We have to get Luna now!" Peach commanded. And like her genie, Mario suited up, called his brother and set off.

"WAIT, you guys aren't leaving without me!" Harmony yelled.

"And I should go too, maybe too Peaches are better than one," Peach chimed in. The Mario Bros looked uncomfortable. They usually didn't travel with people when it comes to quests… but Harmony and Peach would nearly duct tape the Mario Bros and do it themselves if they didn't let them come. Peach got dressed back into Peach wear and Harmony stayed Daisy. Luigi was apparently going to be Fawful for the party, but had trouble with the zipper, so he stayed Fawful. They were about to go when of course Toadsworth came back.

"LADIES, please, let the Bros complete their quest, I advise you to not go! It is my duty to keep you safe within castle walls and you are in castle territory so stay put!" Toadsworth steamed and enforced as much as his old toad self could muster. Peach never usually disobeyed Toadsworth, but this wasn't the time to have another overprotective conference.

"NO." And with that, they all walked away leaving Toadsworth stumped. Never had a time when Peach said no before… Disgraceful!

Meanwhile back at the Koopa Cruiser…

"GRAWR, where's my Fiery Drumstick? I'M HUNGRY, and you don't want to see me hungry…" Bowser commanded. It was much past fifth dinner for him. How time flies. Luna was tied up in the lower decks of the Koopa Cruiser. Luna knew that the Bowser clowns thought she was Peach, but she wanted to scream at them about how blind they were. She heard a sound coming from behind the crates.

"Pfft! Yeah, course I seen Extreme Weight Loss last night! Those guys are so pumped! Even that Yoshi seemed a little overly bloated to even move!"

"Yeah, that's cause it was laying eggs… after eating Koopas… like us… Man, haven't you ever played Yoshi's Island?"  
*silence* "Um… no…?" Two Koopas appeared from behind the crates.

"Alright Princess, let's go, we're about to land soon, hey, your eyes are brown…" the Koopa stared, "OH! I get it, you got new contacts, right? Yeah, I know, someone switched mine and gave me pink ones as a prank… *shivers*."

"Um, yeah, sorry, Steve's been chatty today, come on, move it." Luna walked up the stairs and past more crates until she came up top. Bowser was yelling more commands at the Goombas as they landed to a stop.

"Ah, Peach, it's been a while, come on, give your worst enemy a hug and smack a goodbye to that plumber." Before Luna could react, Bowser grabbed her and gave her the biggest bear hug that nearly squeezed the life out of her.

"LET GO YOU BAD BREATH TURTLE TWERP!" Luna screamed completely out of Peach's character. Bowser let go and examined Luna.

"Hmm, did your voice just change?" Bowser asked…


End file.
